Broken Apart and Cut into Pieces
by Anime and Manga Obsessive
Summary: Zoey was acting strange after the aliens left. Then she disapears, the gang goes on thier daily buisness. That is until the aliens come back to form a treaty. Now the team has to unlock the horror filled past and scarred present of their favorite leader Zoey. Where is she and what is Renee hiding.Rating may change. Rated T for cursing. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic no flames please. Thank You! ^-^**

It was a normal day so far at the café. Kiki crying about Zoey missing, Bridget trying to comfort her while working and Corena not working at all. Renee was out at a photo shoot. All of a sudden there was ripples going through the air and three well known figures came out of no where.

"Hey, so where is my Kitty-cat at?" asked a certain green haired pale skin alien. At this time Kiki broke down crying even harder. "Wow what's wrong with the monkey?"

"Well to put this delicately," Bridget started to explain. "Zoey has been missing for about 5 months now," she explained teary eyed.

"What? Zoey is ..." Dren started to ask but Sardon (Pie) cut him off.

"Well I hope you can find her so we can make a peace treaty."

Everyone looked stunned, everyone but the aliens that is. Tarb was comforting Kiki when he asked if she knew what happened to Zoey she started to explain.

"Well. Everyone sit down and let me explain," she started off.

**~Flashback~**

_ Zoey came to work one day with bandages all over her arms, legs, and torso. She had bruises all over her face and hands. She looked blank but her eyes were broken. No spark left at all. Everyone asked her what happened, but she stayed quiet and only did her work. At the end of the work day she kept her head down and practically ran home. The next couple of weeks she was missing and came back a month later. Same routine, only she had to change the badges a couple of times to keep them from bleeding through. A couple weeks passed like this. Until she went missing again. This time she hasn't been back._

"So your telling us she has been missing for 5 months?" asked Dren.

"Yes. But something strange has been going on with Renee too," Corena stated coming into the conversation.

As if on cue Renee came into the café eyeing the scene before her. A teary eyed Kiki, Bridget, and maybe a teeny bit Dren (just maybe) and a very distrusting look from Corena. She couldn't keep it any longer. She had to let go of the secret.

"Follow me," she said all of a sudden and began to make her way to a house in the suberbs.

"It's really pretty, but who does it belong to?" asked Kiki in her normal curious way.

"A friend," stated Renee in a sad way.

She unlocked the front door and led everyone in. But what they saw almost made them run out and down the street. There was blood on the walls and up and down the banister. Along with the stairs. Renee led them upstairs into a room with a ominous looking door. Once she opened it, dried blood was everywhere on the blood, all over the floor, and a little on the bed. Papers scattered all over the floor. Written on them were the saying help me, save me, tell them please written in blood. Some of the sayings were on the walls too. If you had very good eye site, you can see it.

"What the hell is this?!" asked Corena very frightned.

"Look closer at the pictures," Renee stated unmoved bu the scene before her.

Kiki picked up a couple of pictures and she visibly shaked and her lips trembled as she let out a barely audible "This is Zoey's room," and burst into uncontrollable sobs.

Everyone was shocked. Well that was an understatement. Corena put a hand over her mouth and sank down saying "It can't be."

Bridget was clutching onto Kiki trying to help control her sobs but only making herself crying even harder long with the little monkey.

Dren was shaking in anger askig himself why he wasn't there to help his kitty. Sardon was trying to keep Tarb from passing out at the real life, slow mow horror film.

"I have a secret to tell you guys," Renee told her friends solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter Yay. (; By the way when I was talking about the blood in the room I ment blood on the walls not blood on blood. Sorry!**

"W-w-what is it. What do you need to tell us," asked a terrified Corena.

"Sigh- Zoey was very depressed. Her father hated her because of her bizzar eye color…" Renee started to say until she was interrupted.

"Doesn't she have chocolate brown eyes?" asked Kiki a little confused.

"Her eye color is actually a magnificent color of hot pink. (the color of her eyes is the same as when she turns into a cat.) Her father couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she had abnormal eyes. So he beat her until she agreed to wear colored contacts," she said through gritted teeth obviously annoyed.

"So she hid her beautiful eyes to protect herself from harm," stated a slighty peeved and despairful Dren.

"She has had to since she was 5. But 3-4 years ago she got fed up and stopped…" she was interrupted again.

"That's about the time we left earth to save or planet," stated tarb.

"Yes, maybe Dren had oppression on her. Anyway she got rid of them and confronted her father.

~**Flashback~**

_ "I'm sick and tired of you putting me down because of how I look!" Zoey screamed at her so called father. Her hot pink eyes filled with a murderous fire and her waist long red hair set in a ponytail. Stating she was ready for a fight._

_ "Oh really, what are you gonna do about it. Huh Zoey?" he asked his, in his opinion, mutant daughter. He stalked up to her and his big hand collided with her face. He then picked her up by the neck and continuesly threw her into the wall. He let her drop then kicked her until she was unconscious. Her mother had to bring her to her room to tend for Zoey's wounds._

_ "Don't worry Zoey. I'll find a way to get him away from us. Just rest." At this rate Zoey had awoken and shooed her mother away. She went into her bathroom, found her razor and smashed it. Setting free the delectable blades from inside the plastic confining casing. She went into her room and started to pull up her sleeves. The first cut stung a little, but then it started to feel like a drug. She was in ectasy. She started to make more deeper, longer cuts and soon moved to her other arm, her legs, and her torso before putting the blades aside and wrapping her wounds in bandages. She then got changed and settled into her bed and cried herself to sleep._

_It became a regular routine until about 2-3 years later she got fed up and decided she didn't feel like going through all this torture. She slit both her wrist and watched as her blood slowly seeped from her body. Her mother ran in when she heard the thud and frantically called the ambulance telling her to hold on. She then called Renee to help her stop her daughter from hurting herself knowing one of her friends who was more mature could help._

"That's how I found out," Renee explained. "I couldn't convince her to stop. But through the years she started to write what she felt with her own blood. In fact when I first came over when she got out of the hospital, I saw her looming down the stairs smearing her blood all over the place. Then a couple of weeks later. Her father almost beat her to death again and she tried to OD," Renee stopped to get a look at their reactions. They were unreadable. She started again. "She was then admitted to Tokyo Insane Asylum, and has been there for the last 5 months."

"So that's were she's been," stated a very quiet (out of her character) Kiki. "Can we see her?"

"Yeah. I wanna see my kitty-cat."

"It would help to know if she is ok."

"That's a problem."

"Why! If it's money I can always give-"

"No. It has nothing to do with that. She's still to unstable for visiters."

"Well, if it helps Kiki, then we'll just have to break in and force her to see us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 readers. Hope you enjoy. And I know it's a little gruesome or hard to understand ( because normaly her dad was very protective of her). But this is my world, and it is important for the story. Anyway Sorry :'(**

They couldn't stand to be there any longer. They decided to go back to the café and fill Elliot and Westly on what really was going on. Dren, Sardon, and Tarb were sitting at a table with the rest of the mews. The café had closed for the day and they started planning.

"Ok, so we know what happened and the aftermath. We are also informed on where Zoey was admitted for treatment," Kiki statrted listing off while dressed in her detective clothes.

"We also know from what Renee told us about her appearance is that Kiki is now a couple inches taller then her. That makes her about 5 ft even," Corena stated in her airess air.

"That makes it easy to hide her and break her out!" exclaimed a excited Bridget, making her almost fall out of her chair. "But we need your help to get in and out guys. Can you teleport us all?" she asked the alien trio.

"Pfft, don't underestimate us mews. We can do what you need us for," Sardon told them all with an air of pride.

"So, when are gonna break her out?" asked Dren with a fire of anticipation in his eyes.

"Dren," started Renee, "she's not in jail."

"Yeah! Remember that's plan B. First we ask if we can visit her and see if we can get her out." Kiki explained to the love druken Dren. "If not we kidnap her!" Kiki was now jumping all around doing flips and running on her inflated ball. (where does she keep that? O.o)

"Well, she's excited," Tarb said aloud watching his crush doing a one person circus act.

Renee called her choefer and the mews and aliens all piled in. After a couple of scwabbles from Tarb and Kiki about the whole shotgun situation. They were off to the Tokyo Insane Asylem to visit an old friend.

**At the Asylem**

Renee was talking to a secretary in charge of visitations while everyone else was looking around. It was a almost painfully bright, sterile white. Doors leading to god knows where were branched off o the sides. The only thing anyone could think was one of those doors held Zoey back, separating them from her.

"Well," a nasaly voice stated, "the doctors say you can visit her. But if she freaks out to much she has to go back to her room. Kapiech?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"So we get to see my Kitty?!" Dren asked excidetly.

"Yes, she's waiting for us. C'mon."

"Wait for us Zoey, were coming to see you!" screamed Kiki.

"I'll stay here, I cant see a once bubbly Zoey broken so badly," explained Corena.

"I probably wont be much help to her. I'll stay here too," Sardon explained while sitting down.

That's when they all split up and followed Renee and a couple doctors to an outside garden with tables and chairs. They entered through a arch with roses entwined in it. The scent was calming. Must be the reason for why it's the visiting room.

"They're she is," Renee stated. "Everyone stay calm and don't show intense emotions, it might scare her."

"ZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!" yelled Kiki running up and glomping her while sobbing uncontroloby. "I thought you were killed or died of a broken heart or-"

"Kiki, it's all right. I'm here. I'm sorry I worried you." Zoey said soothingly as she patted her back rubbing small circles to calm her down.

"We all missed you. Zoey why didn't you tell us?" asked Bridget giing her best friend a qiuk hug and then procede to pull off a very reluctant Kiki.

"No, if I'm not holding her she might disappear-" Kiki started but was interrupted by Dren.

"MY KITTY-CAT, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU!" screeched Dren as he kissed her all over her face. Then he pecked her lips and gave her a death grip of a hug. She didn't even try to stop him. In fact she embraced him back while he muttered unintelligible 'I'm sorrys' into her neck.

After a few minuets, Tarb pulled his older brother off Zoey and they all started to talk about how they been and what has been going on.

"Zoey," asked Bridget, "when will you be able to get out of here?"

"I've been able to get out since yesterday actually. But I need a adult's signature and my mother is trying to get my dad arrested for child abuse and murder and sent to jail. She was going to ask my aunt but she couldn't get through."

"I'll sign you out, and you can stay with me until everything gets solved," Renee said making everyone forget about the murder charge from their excitement.

Two hours of paperwork and packing later. The huge group made their way to the café for a celebration. Everyone was in a elated mood and they couldn't wait to see what Elliot and Westly faces would look like. They also wondered what the future had in store for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 and to some comments I got. Tell me what you feel about the story because I really cant get what your thinking. Ive' been forgetting about the disclaimer so here it is I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEWMEW OR ELSE MARK WOULD HAVE NEVER EXISTED.**

**Warning- Slight cussing and author giving Dren what he deserves at the end.**

**~ AT THE CAFÉ~**

Zoey has settled into a table at the back of the café. A blanket wrapped around her very petite form, sitting in Dren's lap (he refused to not have her out of his sight or reach). His hands wrapped around her protectively while she slept.

It had caused a huge argument with Elliot and himself. In the end Dren recoiled the fact that Zoey would freak with "well at least she somewhat likes me compared to her feelings for you," that shut him right up.

So there they were, Zoey sleeping peacefully and Dren fully alert. Plus a very untrusting Elliot practically stalking them. (lol I can just imagine it now *giggle*) If any costumers were there. They would be so uncomfortable. The mews were trying to get a hold of Zoey's mother and failing miserably.

"Well, I guess we'll have to try again later! But for now we should have a mew….*growing suspense* aint I evil ^-^!)

"A MEW WHAT KIKI!" Corena practically broke all the glass in the café.

"SLEEEEEEEPPPPPPOOOOOVVVVVEEERRRR!" Kiki exclaimed excitedly. Just then a very worried Tarb and annoyed Sardon came running up the stairs. Tarb looking all around while Sardon looked over his shoulder while a calm Westly slowly made his way up with white and brown sugar, eggs, and milk. (that's what I need right now :D. I know very creative *sarcastic tone*)

"We heared Kiki screaming. What happened is everyone ok. Do we need to defend the café. OMG what if some…"

"First off," Sardon started, cutting Tarb off, " We heard two different people screaming, the second louder than the first. Secondly it was more like screeching bloody murder."

"Kiki probably just got excited over one of her ideas. It's very normal around here," Westly calmly stated

"Hey what's with all the screaming!" Elliot came back from his stalking. (*snicker*)

"Yeah you guys woke Zoey up," Dren solemnly said, looking kinda pissed.

"Mmm- Kiki what were you talking about- yawn," Zoey stumbled in, obviously drowsy in her tired state.

"Well Kiki thought as a celebration we should have a sleepover. But Zoey probably needs to rest and get accustomed to her new lifestyle and house. Plus we don't know if she's stable enough for that yet. What do you think Zoey…" Bridget immediantly stopped explainly after she set her gaze upon Zoey. She looked worn and tired. Her head lolled forward and Dren was holding her up. Because Bridget was very certain if he wasn't, she would stumble to the ground very drowsily. "Renee, how about you take Zoey home so she can become accustomed to it more quickly."

"Actually, I only agreed to be responsible for her. After talking to the doctors we decided my lifestyle was not a suitable environment," she started but was cut off by a hyperactive monkey girl.

"Ok so maybe we cant have a sleepover now, but tomorrow we are going to the beach for some fun in the sun!" she exclaimed starting to plan on things again.

" Right…" Renee drawled out, "anyway so Zoey will be staying with Dren," she explained hurriedly before all hell broke lose.

"Huh?" a very confused but happy Dren asked.

"WHAT!?" asked a very lived Elliot being hold back by Westly while he shoved cake in his face to cool him down.

Taking the opportunity Dren and Zoey teleported out, going to her new home. Sardon and Tarb stayed however because they lived seperatly so Tarb could be closer to his monkey friend. _This is going to be a interesting experience._ Sardon thought while helping cool down Elliot.

~**At Dren's House~**

When they arrived Dren told Zoey to stay in the living room while he got her room together, but something stopped her him.

Pulling slightly at his shirt she confessed how she felt. "Please don't leave, I'm scarred to be alone, and having my own room will just help fuel that."

Dren pulled her into a tight hug before he tried to calm her down. "Don't worry I wont leave you, I won't let anybody hurt you. If only I had been there for you when you needed me most." He let go of her ,surprised, by her reaction.

"Baka! You did help me. Because of you I finally stood up to my father and was myself. I was finally able to think for myself!" she started to sob.

Cupping her face in his hands he used heis thumbs to wipe her tears away. He tried to calm her down, but was cutoff by her desperate voice.

"Back then I could't tell you how I felt. I was too scarred to. My father set me up with Mark. If I showed any disloyalty…" she trailed off sobbing even harder, her body shaking almost violently. Dren had long ago brought her into his arms and now tightned his grip to try to calm her down. "I love you Dren… I love you!"

"Zoey," Dren started to say but pulled her up, her feet dangling in the air as he passionately kissed her. But unlike all the others he forced upon her, she was kissing him back.

**Me: Okay please comment on wat you think. You hate it don't you *hides behind a brick wall***

**Dren: Well well someones shy**

**Me: *throws shoe at him making him hit the ground harshly***

**Dren: Damn crazy-**

**Me:LANGUGAE KIDS COULD BE WATCHING**

**Dren: Your such a hypocrite**

**Me:*kicks him in the stomach***

**Zoey: Dren! Are you all right?**

**Dren: Yeah *breathy gasps* please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up! Sorry for the lateness. I was with my mother this weekend and I can only use my dads laptop so ya.**

***I don't own Tokyo mew mew. But if I did, I would totally bitch slap a couple of people.**

**~ The Next Day at the Café~**

To say that Kiki was happy was not giving her smile justice. She was completely jumping with joy! Zoey was back and they were all going to the beach for some relaxation.

"Hey when is Zoey gonna get here?" she whined

"When she gets here," stated a collected and cool Corena.

"That's a terrible answer! I meant like in how many minuets!" she screeched back.

"Kiki what's wrong?" asked a very concerned and familiar voice.

"Zoey!" she practically yelled glomping her, what she considered, older sister. She really was worried that if she woke up it would all be a dream, a creepy yet good dream. She never wanted to be away from her for too long. She wanted to make sure she was happy and healthy.

"Kiki why are you so clingy lately? It's like your afraid you wont be able to be around me or that I'll disappear if you don't cling on to me." Zoey stated not seeing the hit-the-mark look that briefly cross her younger friends face before a cheerful expression took over.

"I'm just happy to see you after being separated for so long," she explained. "So are we all ready to hit the beach?"

"Kiki, I don't know. I…." Zoey murmured uncertainly.

"Zoey, I don't get it. It's the beach. Be more excited!" Kiki told her in a sing song voice, giving her a fake slight pout.

"It's just…. I don't know," she told her a uncertain grimace on her face.

"Zoey, what's wrong. It's just the beach, what are you so worried about?" Corena asked oblivious to anyone's problems at the moment.

"Dren," Bridget asked, "why is Zoey so apprehensive to- oh." Bridget had spotted Zoey pulling down on her sleeves to her shirt and examined that she wore a jeans, a long shirt, and a hoodie. Her red luscious long hair in a braid, slightly curled at the bottom. She looked like she was hiding in herself, that she wanted to disappear.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Dren confirmed her suspicions.

"Everyone is all packed, hope you girls have fun. Whoa what's with this atmosphere? Westly pondered.

"What atmosphere?" Kiki asked curiously not sensing the dark and and tense atmosphere. She normally never does. "How do you even sense it anyway?"

"It's kinda just a feeling Kiki, if you don't have the ability you don't," Corena explained finally finished for her tea.

"Are we ready? Or do we have to wait longer?" Corena asked unconcerned.

"We don't need any more time! Come on let's go!" Kiki excitedly said.

**~At the Beach~**

"Zoey! Look at me!" Kiki screeched, trying to get a certain red heads attention.

"I see you Kiki. Don't attract so much attention!" she scolded but still giggled.

"It's good to see her happy instead of insane and depressed," Renee stated solemnly. "Sometimes all we need to get out of a rut is some good friends."

"Yeah," Bridget sighed peacefully.

"Hey tomorrow we should go to the spa and have a girls day only. No aliens or Elliot allowed," Kiki started, making plans again.

"Sounds fun!" Zoey agreed.

"Fine. But only because we can actually have a peaceful and quiet day," Corena answered snobbishly.

"That sounds wonderful!" Bridget said while clapping her hands together.

"I don't get it guys, do they hate us or just want time for themselves?"

"The second one Tarb," Sardon droned out.

"And after everything Zoey's been through, she needs it," Dren explained.

"Yeah, after everything the other girls been through, they need it too," Sardon explained.

**~At the Beach a little farther away~**

" So, this is where she is."

"Apparently."

"Well, nice to see ya again."

"Zoey."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer"I do not own tokyo mew mew. Or else I'd know enerything about it, but I don't, sadly ****. On with the 6****th**** chapter! **

**Me: Today I got registered for high school. How fun.**

**Dren: Hahahahahaa. You seem excited.**

**Me: Get out before I magically make you step on a lego.**

**Dren: That's just harsh! 0_0**

**Me: Don't mess with me or my drawer filled with soda.**

**Dren: ….. I don't wanna know *sweat drop* 0-****0**

**Me: No, no you don't. Enjoy!**

**~A couple of weeks later, at the café~**

"Has anyone felt strange these past two weeks?" came a voice from in the kitchen. Shortly followed by a loud bang and long line of curses.

"No, your just paranoid because you don't have state of the art security system."

"Only Corena could make that type of comeback," sighed a sleep deprived Zoey.

"Yah, besiedes, I do have a security system. It's called the 5 kids attack!" squealed Kiki doing some back flips, kicks, and punches. In the process of her candy adduced high, she breaks most of the china. "Oops."

"Augh, I'll get the catalog."

"Hey since your going back there anyway Elliot," Kiki started, "can you get my candy bag. I promised I'd give the rest to Tarb."

"Fine. Might as well. What am I gonna do with you!" he though up his hands exasperated.

**~In the Kitchen~**

"Elliot, it's just china," Westly tried to sooth the beast in the kitchen.

"NO WESTLY, FIRST THE CHINA, NEXT WILL BE THE WHOLE RESTURANT!" his very enraged friend bellowed out, breaking his ear drums.

"Ohhh, don't be over dramati~"

"RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG~RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG~"

The two disagreeing friends jumped a little because of the intruder. Westly picked up the phone after he told his friend to go cool down somewhere.

"Hello?"

"Can you give a message to somebody?" a unkown voice asked.

"Depends on who," Westly answered before pushing the record button. Something about that voice was off, really off. He could here horror movie music in his head.

"Zoey."

"What do you want to tell her?" he asked trying to keep the concern and wary vibe from creeping into his voice.

"Tell her this exactly how it is said. No questions asked," the voice demanded. It freaked Westly out. The mysterious and manly voice sounded like it choked rabbits to death to feed to his pet bear.

"Ahhhhh, ok?" he sounded uncertain and the owner of the voice at the other end smirked.

"GUARDATI LE SPALLE!" it screeched then hanged up.

"That. Was. Strange."

"What was?" a now cooled down Elliot snooped.

After thinking for a while Westly couldn't take any chances. "Get the girls together and tell them to pack their bags," he decided to find a way to keep them safe. All of them. Because if one tried to stop or get involved with whoever that was, they'd probally all get killed, or injured, or something. He still wasn't quite sure what the hell the psychopath wanted or said for that matter.

"Whatever," was his only reply before he could here his friend bark out the orders, like an army sergeant no doubt about it, but it was very affective.

**~Later after everyone got packed and was packed and ready to go to who the hell knew where~**

"What the bloody hell is going on here. Why are you so freaked out Westly?!"

The man in quwstion pondered about weather to tell them or not. In the end, he decided to not tell anyone, not even the person to whom the phone call concerned. "I thought we should just take a little vacation."

"Yeah right," the blonde man mumbled. He knew something was up, he's been friends with the brown haired romeo for 15 years.

"Ok?" all the mew mews responded questionally , not really used to the signs his friend was putting out.

"Quick question."

"What is it Westly," Zoey asked seemingly interested.

"Do any of you know what Guardati le Spalle means. Or even what language it is?"

"Watch your back."

"Why?" he questioned, turning around to face Zoey's voice.

"No not you. That's what it means, it's Italian," she smiled and shook her head, trying to suppress a laugh.

"How- wha- when did you~" Corena stuttered baffled at her somewhat air headed friend. Bridget was clapping, complimenting her. Kiki was laughing at her snobby friend, seeing an opportunity to embarrass her and succeeding tremendously. Renee was just smirking silently, leaning against the wall.

"I'm Italian, along with my mother and biological father."

"WO, WO ,WO!" a obviously surprised Corena started. "Hold the fucking phone! Your Italian!" Corena screeched, missing the biggest news of all.

"That explains the accent and red hair alo- wait biological dad?" Bridget questioned glancing a look a her friend.

"Yes. Me, my mom, dad, and twin brother," she stated as if it wasn't anything worth explaining.

"Twin brother?" Kiki questioned the older redheaded girl.

"Yes my older twin brother, my younger sister was only half Italian. She was my mothers and step-dad's daughter."

"Eeeeeehhhhhh?" everyone asked with the exception of Renee and obviously Zoey.

After a couple of minuets of silence, Westly broke it feeling uncomfortable. "Well, what a great start for a vacation. Right?"

**See you guys later. I'm going to eat food.**

**Me: Dren don't you dare comment on it.**

**Dren: You're no fun. **

**Me: Enjoy and comment. If you want to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry I haven't been updating. High scool is a bitch. **

**Dren: Your just complaining because you can't wear your normal attire.**

**Me: Well excuse me for wanting to wear jeans and hoodies all my life.**

**Dren: Your excused. ^-^**

**Me: *silence***

**Zoey: Dren you should probably run.**

**Dren: Why? What can she- oh crap. *Starts running for his life until he crashes into Darth Vader***

**Me: *Takes out light saber and runs after him * Get back here you ungrateful maggot!**

**Dren: Sssssooooorrrrryyyyy!**

**Darth Vader: Is it always like this here?**

**Zoey: Yes *Sweat drops***

**Me: Maybe I should make Zoey love Mark and then they'll get married and have a boring life without you!**

**Dren: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!**

**Me: TRY ME BITCH!**

**Zoey: LANGUAGE!**

**Me: *Keeps cussing at Dren because all reasoning got scared and jumped out a window***

**Zoey: Nevermind. BubblesxBoomer4eva01 doesn't own us.**

**Darth Vader: Or me.**

**Me: I'LL KILL YOU DREN! I SWEAR TO WHATEVER YOU BELIEVE IN!**

**Dren: ZOOOOEEEEYYYY! HELP ME!**

**Zoey: On with the story.**

**Me: FINE WHATEVER. I want a monster.**

**Dren: I'm going to die if she gets her hands on one. Right?**

**Zoey: She already has to much energy, why more?**

**Dren: You never answered my question.**

**Imaginary Chicken Leg: Get on with the story!**

**Me: ok.**

**Dren, Zoey, and Darth Vader: 0.0 This place isn't normal!**

**In the car on their way to who de heck knows where**

"So, does any one know where we're going exactly? Cause I have a dance recital soon. I need to practice! Why couldn't we bring my butlers along! I'm tired are w-"

"SHUT UP!" all the other occupants(that were awake) of he car screeched at the snobby little Aires.

"Guys!" Dren shouted/whispered after he was startled awake. "Zoey's asleep after a whole week of none, the least you could do is be quite," he mumbled under his breath while brushing some loose hairs from her ponytail out of her face.

"Sorry Dren," Bridget whispered while leaning her head on Sardon. She knew all to well of what was going on. Dren had asked her and Sardon to figure out what was wrong.

**Flash Back**

_ "KYYYYAAAAAA!" a fear filled, high pitched scream shattered the peaceful night. Earlier that day Dren asked, in his opinion, the two smartest people he knew to stay over and see if anything was amiss in his house. He explained that Zoey kept screaming at unexplained intervals of time. Sleeping, eating, watching t.v, it didn't matter when or what she was doing it just happened._

_ So far it has happened 10 times in half a day. There were still no answeres as to why this was happening._

_ All three people stopped what they were doing and ran to it's source. Zoey was in a fetal position in hers and Dren's bed holding her head in her hands and hyperventilating. Two of the figures rushed to comfort and calm her down while the third was wondering what strange ailment this was._

"Sardon," a concerned Dren pondered, "what's been causing so much terror for her? Sometimes she passes out from the stress of it all."

"I thought at first it was night terrors. But then she'd have to be asleep for it to happen, So I looked online, she's just had some bad memories that come to the surface at random times and it's to much for her to handle mentally so they become physically painful too. The articles say after some more months of comforting her she'll stop and it'll only be mental till it all just stops," he rambled on as Dren stared at his girlfriend. They had become inseparable. They'd have not done the mating ritual in his custom or became husband and wife in her custom yet, but they promised they would when they got to where ever they were going.

As the group of friends raced down the road they hit an uncomfortable speed bump, sending all the occupants inside the car up into the air for three seconds before they crashed down. This made Zoey jolt awake, in which Dren cursed the "Damned road" for waking his kitten up. She then placed her head back in her love's lap and yawned.

"Mmm. Westly, are we there yet?" groggy and obviously out of it Zoey questioned.

"No," was his humbled reply.

"Where are we going?"

"None of your concern, Zoey."

"It is my concern if the place brings back bad memories."

"Yeah, and why did you tell us to just pack up and meet you at the café? What's going on?" Bridget asked, not wanting to have to hold her friend down through one of her unpleasant episodes.

"Well, remember when I asked you what the Italian words ment?" he questioned, not feeling very good about where the conversation was going.

"Yeah?" all the girls and Elliot simultaneously questioned.

"No," all the aliens countered after them.

"Well, the message, watch your back in Italian, was directed at our dear friend Zoey."

"Oh, shit!" said girl screamed, startling everyone. She bolted from Dren's lap, much to his dismay.

"What's wrong Kitten?"

"They found me," she whispered.

"Who?" Dren said urgently, scared for his kitten.

"Giuseppe, the Italian mobster."

"What does he want with you?" every occupant in the car besides Renee and the cat girl asked her. Fear implanted on their faces.

"They're trying to bring me and my mother back to where are familia is. Italy."

"…..," everyone seemed to fall into a silent stupor until of course someone had to have the spotlight on her.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT AN ITALIAN MOB BOSS IS OUT TO GET YOU!" Corena's shrilled voice penetrated the colleted silence of the van."

"Yes. And not just any mob boss. The best, most sadist, and cruelly unforgiving one there is in all of Italy. And that's just Italy, I don't even know about other countries."

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT-I-HOW- AURGH!" an obviously upset Corena burst into tears fearing for her life.

"Zoey, why does the Giuseppe mob family want with you?" a calm headed Bridget questioned the younger and smaller girl.

"lui è mio padre e mia migliore amica a Dio di mio padre biologico," Zoey mumbled wincing at everyone's' reactions.

"Wha?" all the occupants in the car asked obviously not understanding her.

"He's my godfather and best friend to my biological dad," she explained more clearly, waiting for everyone's reaction. But of course the Aires of the mews decided she needed to be everyone's voice, again.

"OK ONCE WE GET TO THE- WHEREEVER WE'RE GOING YOU ARE GOING TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING. BEACAUSE I SWEAR YOUR LIFE IS THE MOST COMFUSING AND COMPLEX DRAMA I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

"Corena calm down," Bridget started before Kiki cut in.

"OMG! I just realized were going to get the slumber party I wanted when Zoey came back! WWWWOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOO!" she shouted at everyone doing a little jig in her seat. Much to Tarb's displeasure.

"Only you Kiki," Renee stated shaking her head.

"What?" the youngest tilted her head and gave a curious purse of her lips.

"We just got a hold shit load of info and all you can say is, 'SLEEP OVER YAY!' Your such a kid sometimes," Corena stated slitting her eyes at the young blonde.

"What's the problem with acting young while you still can?" she explained trying to reason with the thorn in the side mew.

"Everything!" she chastised the young mew.

"Corena, let Kiki be young. She's aloud to," Zoey stopped the yelling match before it escalated.

"Well, Westly where are we going," Elliot asked, side stepping the fight all together.

"As for the destination we're here."

"Finally! Where are we?"

"Honshu."

"Westly."

"Yes Elliot?"

"You're an idiot?"

"Ok?"

**Hey everyone so how was it.**

**Dren: Terrible**

**Me: Fine I'll just get out my light saber and castrate you!**

**Dren: No! I'll behave I'll behave!**

**Me: Good!**

**Zoey and Darth Vader: Bye!**


End file.
